helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hello!Project Foreigners
Hello!Project Foreigners (ハロ！プロジェクト外国人が) is a training unit made up of foreigners who want to become idols within the Hello! Project. Hello! Project Foreigners have their own activities, such as being back dancers in Hello! Project tours/events, holding their own concerts and events, and having their own media exposure (Magazine appearances, TV appearances, Radio shows, etc). Current Members *'Nicknames: '''Each Member of H!PF has a nickname. This gives fans and other group members a better way of saying their names. 12th Generation (2015.04.04) *Stacy - French (Nickname: Sacchan) *Alaina - German (Nickname: Aina) 13th Generation (2015.07.09) *Abel - Polish American (Nickname: Abe) *Kara - American (Nickname: Kacchan) 14th Generation (2015.09.06) *Destiny - American (Nickname: Des) *Morana - Peruvian (Nickname: Mora-chan) 15th Generation (2016.03.17) *Aniyah - French (Nickname: Ani) *Maria - Portuguese (Nickname: Maria) *Kelsi - English (Nickname: Sina) 16th Generation (2016.08.24) *Rasuna - Indonesian (Nickname: Rana) *Liesl - Austrian (Nickname: Chibi) *Isabella - Colombian (Nickname: IsaIsa) 17th Generation (2016.12.12) *Khunying - Thai (Nickname: YingYing) *Jintana - Thai (Nickname: Tana) 18th Generation (2017.03.01) *Rose - British (Nickname: Rose) *Marley - American (Nickname: Marrin) 19th Generation (2017.06.18) *Kwan Meihua - Chinese (Nickname: Hua-chan) *Thian Suyin - Chinese (Nickname: Suu) *Yao Dina - Chinese (Nickname: Dia) *Zhao Jia - Taiwanese (Nickname: JiaJia) *Hsi Xiao - Taiwanese (Nickname: Sicchan) 20th Generation (2017.12.08) *Ariel - American (Nickname: Riri-tan) 21st Generation (2018.04.06) *Dong Lan - Chinese (nickname: Ran-chan) *Mao Luli - Taiwanese (nickname: Riri) *Lu Wen - Chinese (nickname: Ruwen) *Qi Yihong - Chinese (nickname: Kiki-chan) *Arissa - American (nickname: Ari-san) *Bethany - American (nickname - Any-san) *Lillian - American (nickname: Lilli-san) Former Members Former Members= *Adelle - French (nickname: Elle-chan) - graduated 5/11/10 *Huan - Chinese (nickname: Captain) - former captain, graduated 7/28/12 *Ane - Norwegian (Nickname: Ane-kyun) - graduated 7/28/12 *Gwenah - German (nickname: Gwen-chan) - withdrew in June 2013 *Grace- American (nickname: Gracie) - withdrew 7/12/13 *Nakanishi Ame- French (nickname: Ami) - withdrew 9/10/13 *Carrie - American (nickname: Kyary) - withdrew 1/06/14 *Kiya - Indian (nickname: Kira) - withdrew 12/23/13 *Dawn - Canadian (nickname: Dawa) - withdrew 12/23/13 *Daniela - Polish (nickname: Dani) - withdrew 12/23/13 *Viviana - Mexican (nickname: Vivi) - withdrew 12/23/13 *Kristen - Swedish (nickname: Kris) - withdrew 12/23/13 *Abella - Ecuadorian (nickname:Abe-chan) - graduated 04/19/14 *Carmen - Hispanic (nickname: Car-Chan) - withdrew 08/26/14 *Christina - Columbian (nickname: Christa) - withdrew 08/26/14 *Rahni - Filipino (nickname:Rahn) - graduated 02/11/15 *Erika - American (nickname:EriEri) - graduated 02/11/15 *Madison - American (nickname: Adi) - graduated 02/11/15 *Song Ju Li - Korean (nickname: Ju Li) - graduated 02/11/15 *Wen Qiuyue - Taiwanese (nickname: Wendii) - graduated 02/11/15 *Yin Qiu - Chinese (nickname: Qiupon) - graduated 02/11/15 |-|Transferred Members= *Zoeng Biyu - Chinese (nickname: Bii-chan) - transferred to Special Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Adira - Hebrew, Taiwanese (nickname: AdiAdi) - transferred to Special Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Nang Hyun - Korean (Nickname: Hyu-chun) - transferred to Special Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Anu Aalto - Finnish (Nickname: Anu-chun) - transferred to Special Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Diana - Greek(nickname: Dia) - transferred to Special Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Anna- Russian(nickname: Ana-Chan) - transferred to Special Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Macilly- Italian(nickname: Maci) - transferred to Special Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Li Zun- Chinese(nickname: Zunnie) - transferred to Special Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Annette - French (nickname: Nete) - transferred to Special Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Tang Rose - Chinese (nickname: Rose) - transferred to Special Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Xiao Yiya - Chinese (nickname: Yaya) - transferred to Special Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Momoka - British (nicknane: Momo) - transferred to Up Front Kenshuusei *Maria - Indian (nickname: Mari) - transferred to Up Front Kenshuusei *Bella - Romanian (nickname: Bells) - transferred to Up Front Kenshuusei |-|Debuted Members= *Zeng Yun - Chinese (Nickname: Yuunie) - graduated 9/10/08, to become a Happy Jikan Member *Ade - Indonesian (Nickname: Ade-Chan) - graduated 6/14/11,to become a soloist under UFP *Tang Juan - Taiwanese (nickname: JJ) - graduated 4/10/13, to become a Happy Jikan member. *Lin Ju - Chinese (nickname: LiLi) - graduated 4/10/13,to become a Happy Jikan member. *Ruo Long - Chinese (nickname: Ruu-Chan) graduated 4/10/13 to focus on DYB! *Xu Jiayi - Chinese (nickname: Jia) graduated 4/10/13 to focus on DYB! *Pho Nia - Chinese(nickname: Nini) graduated 4/10/13 to focus on DYB! *Peng Shan - Chinese (nickname: Shasama) graduated 4/13/13 to become a Happy Jikan member. *Xiao Miya - Chinese (nickname: MiMi) graduated 5/23/13 to focus on GLiTTER. *Dita - Polish (Nickname:Dii) - Left to focus on DANCING INNOVATION. *Dewi - Indonesian (nickname:DewDew) - Left to focus on DANCING INNOVATION. *Cai Yanyu - Chinese (nickname: Yanchan) - graduated 5/30/13 to become a Shiko Jikan member. *Kia Su Ling - Korean (nickname: Lingchan) - graduated 6/09/13 to become a Shizen Musume member. *Luo Huan - Chinese (nickname: Anchan) - graduated 7/28/13 to become a Genki Jikan member. *Tseng Meyi - Chinese (nickname: MeiMei) - graduated 7/28/13 to become a Genki Jikan member. *Zheng Ming - Chinese (nickname: MingMing) - graduated 7/28/13 to become a Genki Jikan member. *Kao JingJing - Chinese (nickname: JingJing) -graduated 10/13/13 to join Shiko Jikan. *Long Haru - Chinese (nickname: Haruchan) - graduated 8/13/14, to join Happy Jikan *Alis - Welsh (nickname: Ali) - former captain, graduated 8/14/14, promoted to OWLS×CHARM *Alberta - Italian (nickname:Berta) - graduated 8/14/14, promoted to OWLS×CHARM *Abigail - American (nickname:Abby)- graduated 8/14/14, promoted to OWLS×CHARM *Charity - British (Nickname:Char) - graduated 8/14/14, promoted to OWLS×CHARM *Nina - Italian (Nii-san) - graduated 8/14/14, promoted to OWLS×CHARM *Rosa - Hispanic (nickname-Rose) - graduated 8/14/14, promoted to OWLS×CHARM *Jhen Rose - Filipino (nickname:JhenJhen) - graduated 8/14/14, promoted to OWLS×CHARM *Zyu Mingzhu - Chinese (nickname: ZhuZhu) - graduated 8/14/14, promoted to OWLS×CHARM *Tong Mingxia - Chinese (nickname: XiaXia) - graduated 9/24/14, promoted to CREATE *Cheng Meili - Chinese (nickname: CheMei) - graduated 9/24/14, promoted to CREATE *Ehuang Karen - Chinese (nickname: Kachan) - graduated 9/24/14, promoted to CREATE *Zhou Yang - Chinese (nickname: ZhoYan) -graduated *Scarlet - Italian (nickname: Scar) - graduated 6/11/15, promoted to D@NCE LIFE *Rin - Taiwanese (nickname: Riccha) - graduated 02/18/17, to join CREATE *Pan Ning - (nickname: PaNing) - graduated 02/18/17 to join CREATE *Zhou Yang - Chinese (nickname: ZhoYan) - graduated 3/21/17, promoted to Nijiiro FLOWER *Nguyen Kara - Taiwanese (nickname: Kara) - graduated 3/21/17, promoted to Nijiiro FLOWER *Madeline - French (nickname: Ine-san) - graduated 3/21/17, promoted to Nijiiro FLOWER *Brenda - American (nickname: Bree) - graduated 3/21/17, promoted to Nijiiro FLOWER *Aislin - Irish (nickname: Ais-chan) - graduated 3/21/17, promoted to Nijiiro FLOWER *Hyun Seon - Korean (nickname: Huwa) - graduated 3/21/17, promoted to Nijiiro FLOWER *Samantha - American (nickname: Sakitty) - graduated 3/21/17, promoted to Nijiiro FLOWER *Goen Anxi - Chinese (nickname: An-chan) - graduated 3/21/17, promoted to Nijiiro FLOWER *Hannah - American (nickname: Hacchan) - graduated 5/13/17, promoted to UNITY *Katlyn - American (nickname: Kat) - graduated 5/13/17, promoted to UNITY *Allison - British (nickname: Ali) - graduated 5/13/17, promoted to UNITY *Ding Xia - Taiwanese (nickname: Dixi) - graduated 5/13/17, promoted to UNITY *Jiang Jei - Chinese (nickname: JeiJei) - graduated 5/13/17, promoted to UNITY *Clair - Norwegian (nickname: Cari) - graduated 5/13/17, promoted to UNITY *Liang Xue - Chinese (nickname: Liu) - graduated 5/13/17, promoted to UNITY *Choi Iseul - Korean (nickname: Isechan) - graduated 5/13/17, promoted to UNITY *Hao Xiang - Chinese (nickname: Angel) - graduated 05/25/17, to join Shiko Jikan *Yang Meilin - Chinese (nickname: Yan-chan) - graduated 06/26/17, to join Happy Jikan *Feng Lili - Chinese (nickname: Lily) - graduated 01/13/18, to join Happy Jikan History 2007 Auditions for a new training unit were listed on the Hello! Project website, and weren't officially confirmed until a TV news broadcast. The audition listed that any girl, between the ages of atleast 9 to 17, could be able to audition, as long as they had a way of staying in Japan. After having a large amount of foreign girls participate, management decided to create a new trainee group called "Hello!Project Foreigners", featuring only foreigners. All the girls that were eligible for this group were accepted, and the official line up was released May 11, 2007. 2009 The second generation auditions were announced. Six girls were chosen to form the generation. 2010 In 2010, some of the members where transferred to the Special Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, a private foreigner training program associated with the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (meaning that they would sometimes hold events with them and promote with them). 2012 The Hello!Project Foreigners released their first cover single,"Go Girl ~Koi No Victory~", July 9. It was announced that the Hello!Project Foreigners would be releasing their second cover single "''Don't Say Lazy". The song is a cover of the popular song "Don't Say Lazy" from the anime K-ON!. It was released December 2nd. It was announced that the Hello!Project foreigners would be attending the Hello!Pro Kenshuusei Foreigner DIVAS.Concert Tour Spring 2013 ~Ressha!~ tour, alongside the Hello!Pro Kenshuusei, Special Hello! Pro Kenshuusei and the Hello!Project DIVAS . 2013 January 3,the Hello!Project Foreigners released their third single,We are POP☆CANDY!. It only featured six members: Miya,Charity,Dita,Gewnah,Carrie and Jhen Rose. Happy Jikan ~Junbi Ga Anata KA DO KA?~ Seventh Generation! finalists Kao JingJing, Zyu Mingzhu, Tang Juan,and Pho Nia were added to the program. The debut of DYB! was announced. The lineup consisted of Xu Jiayi, Ruo Long, and Pho Nia. On March 26, Tsunku announced the sixth generation members who will debut on April 15. He stated this generation will make up for the suddent lost of members.Also,Xu Jiayi was added to the 5th generation. On April 11, the debut of the "6.5 generation" was announced. It is made up of the four other finalists who failed the Happy Jikan eigth generation auditions. On April 13, Peng Shan was added to Happy Jikan by surprise, giving her the shortest tenure under the Hello! Project Foreigners. Because of this two day tenure, not many people consider her an actual member. On August 14, the new Foreigners indies group, OWLS×CHARM was announced. On December 23, several 8th generation members withdrew. Discography Albums #2015.05.12 1 Big Kangei (1 ビッグ歓迎) Indies Singles Covers #2012.07.09 Go Girl ~Koi No Victory~ #2012.12.02 Don't Say Lazy #2013.01.03 We are POP☆CANDY! (Miya, Charity, Dita, Carrie, Gwenah and Jhen Rose) Digital #2013.07.23 MIRAI LOVE 5 (Yanyu, Mingxia, Huan, Zun, and Song Ju Li) #2014.04.15 Go Girl Go! / Atarashi ni Nare! (Abella, Rahni, Erika, Madison, Bella, and Long Haru) #2017.02.27 Mikan / Taiki Bansei (Hannah, Katlyn, Rin, Hao Xiang, Abel, Choi Iseul, Clair, Samantha, Liesl) #2017.06.15 MY LIFE, MY SONG Indies #2013.08.17 Gyaru, Burikko, Futsuu no Onna! #2013.12.31 Ohayo ~GOOD MORNING~ #2014.03.28 Lights! Camera! ACTION!! / Akarui Akarui Akarui (LIGHTS！CAMERA！ ACTION！/ 明るい明るい明るい) #2014.07.23 Kanashiki MOOD / Shinjitsu no Ai no Kiss (悲しきMOOD / 真実の愛のキス) Hello!Project Foreigners Units *N/A Group Requirements The Hello!Project Foreigners have different audition guidelines than the regular training groups. To audition..... *You must be between the ages of 10 to 16. *Must be from another country. *Must not be fully Japanese.+ *Must speak basic Japanese. *Must be able to move to Tokyo, Osaka, Saitama or Chiba within 3-9 months. +''It is noted that several fully Japanese foreigners have gotten to the final stage of auditioning, but fail to meet certain requirements. The only full Japanese foreigner to pass the audition was Nakanishi Ame, who lived in France for her whole life.'' Trivia *They have a Youtube, it is called "helloprotrainee". On their Youtube, they upload lives, conferences, PVs and dance routines. Their Youtube is shared with the Hello!Project DIVAS. and the Special Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. *Zeng Yun was the first member to debut into a group. *Five months after becoming a member, it is MANDATORY that you move to Japan, unless there are problems with transferring schools or receiving visas. *On 2ch, there was an argument about how most of the first generation members did not debut yet. Tsunku replied to the situation, saying "Every first generation member of Hello!Project Foreigners will be a full idol by the end of 2013, or in 2014-2015." *Nakanishi Ame was the only full Japanese member. Category:Hello!Project Foreigners Category:Hello!Project Foreigners Cover Singles Category:DANCING INNOVATION Category:GLiTTER Category:Cover Groups Category:Ka-wa-ii! Category:Zone Category:Happy Jikan Category:Hello!Project Foreigners Concerts Category:OWLSxCHARM Category:Hello! Project International Section Category:UNITY